He Saved Her
by Mrs.Draco.Malfoy.20
Summary: Hermione Granger-Weasley ends up in a abusive relationship with Ronald Weasley, Charlie Weasley becomes suspicious of his brother and saves Hermione from her own personal hell. HG/CW
1. The beating

**Disclaimer – I do not own Harry Potter that pleasure belongs to J.. I do not profit from this in anyway. It is just for my own fun.**

**This is my first ever FanFiction so please be nice**

**He Saved Her**

**Chapter 1**

Hermione chanced a look at the clock; she was running late with dinner, she started to panic. He wouldn't be happy if she hadn't finished when he got home. Cooking the muggle way took so much time, if only he had not confiscated her wand. She started to think, wondering how as smart as she is she managed to get herself into this abusive relationship.

As she reached up to get a pot from the cupboard she winced, her ribs hurt still from the last beating she had received from Ron. He had changed so suddenly after they were married, she wished for a way out, but she was his prisoner. He had her wand, there were anti-apparition wards on the house and the defensive spells he had put up made it impossible for her to leave, he even carried the floo powder with him so she couldn't leave or call for help. Her only prospect was if somebody sent an owl during the day so she may be able to send a letter. Although her hopes were not high as it hadn't happened yet in the 3 years since her imprisonment.

She took a deep breath and tried to steady her breathing. She got the pan and started to boil the water. She suddenly spun round in fear; she had just heard the flare of the floo come from the living room. He was home and dinner would not be ready for at least another half hour.

"Hermione" Ron bellowed as he stepped onto the rug. No answer came. He started to get agitated, his day had not been a good one, 2 death eaters had again evaded their attempts to capture them, "get out here now you fucking bitch"

Hermione's eyes widened in fear, he was mad, she ran into the living room, upon seeing him her heart began to beat fast, she knew what was coming "I'm sorry" she said quietly, "It's not ready, I tried" she started to cry.

"Useless whore" Ron screamed as he crossed the room she tried to run but he was too fast, he slammed her into the wall and immediately brought his fist to connect with her face, she screamed in pain but her pleas for him to stop were not heard. He continued to punch every inch of her, until something in him snapped and he stopped, he stepped back and realized he had nearly killed her, his brain went into overdrive, he healed his knuckles and washed up, then proceeded upstairs to change his clothes.

Hermione lay on the floor, her head was pounding, and her vision was blurred and it slowly started to cloud over. 'This is it she thought.' There was pain all over her, she could barely think through the pain.

When he got back she was barely conscious, he whispered to her not to tell anyone it was him or he wouldn't get her any help, she agreed, it was her only chance at survival.

With a swipe of his wand he made it appear as if the house had been burgled. He quickly made it look as if he had been crying and scooped her up into his arms, he flooed them to St Mungo's and started to shout for help.

Two healers quickly ran over to where he stood, he recognised one of them at once, he gulped; it was Madam Pomphry, he had forgotten she helps at the hospital during the summer breaks.

'Oh my, what happened?' asked Poppy. Ron looked stunned he lay her on the floating gurney and stumbled over his words as he replied.

'Break in... I was at work... She didn't have her wand' Ron looked around helplessly as they took her to the emergency room.

When he tried to follow a healer he recognised as McBaine stopped him. 'I'm afraid she is too ill to receive visitors, the healers need room to work, they will do everything they can. Come with me, I'll show you where you can wait'


	2. The beginning of a plot

**Disclaimer – I don't own Harry Potter, neither am I profiting from this story in anyway. I am just borrowing the characters for a short while **

**I have to apologies to everyone who has been reading this story for the long delay on my update. I am afraid that life got away from me, but now I find myself at a time in which I believe I can faithfully update on a regular basis.**

**I would also like to thank everyone who has subscribed to this story and me as an author, I hope I do you all proud.**

**A special thank you though goes to SunMoonNeko, IGOTEAMEDWARD, Mischief's Mistress and Secret Hopeless Romantic for your reviews.**

**I hope you enjoy this next chapter and please keep reading and reviewing **

**He Saved Her**

**Chapter 2**

Ron was pacing in the small room just down the hall from where Hermione was being treated. He was waiting for the healer McBaine to return with news. He was angry, at himself, but mostly at Hermione. He shouldn't of let it go as far as he had, but on the other hand she should know by now how he likes her to behave.

'She should have had my dinner ready' he thought roughly.

He sat down on one of the hard plastic chairs, and put his head in his hands. He needed to think. He had to make this look like he needed it to – a brake in gone wrong. First he had to contact his mother, it would look odd if she had been hurt and he had contacted no one.

He stood and headed to the door, as he walked to the reception desk he noted to himself how pretty the receptionist was. She was blonde with bright blue eyes, he knew if she stood she would be shorter than him, his eyes lingered on her curves as he walked up the hall.

'Excuse me, I was wondering if you had some parchment and a quill'

The receptionist looked up and smiled brightly, 'certainly sir, there you are'

'Thank you, would you be able to send a letter to my mother, Molly Weasley once I've wrote it?' he asked, hoping she would say yes.

'I shouldn't really' she said, biting her lip in anticipation, 'but as your wife was in such ill health, I'll make a exception this once.' She smiled at him again, and he noticed it didn't make him angry, like Hermiones always does.

'Thank you' he smiled back and proceeded to write his letter.

Once his letter was sent he decided to head back to the waiting room, he wanted all of his actions to look legitimate, he couldn't afford to be found out on this, not with him being such a high ranking auror.

Molly was in the kitchen preparing the desert for the family meal, she held one every week, so that they could all keep in contact and not lose track of everything that was going on in their lives. Tomorrows was to be a special occasion as Charlie had returned from Romania on that morning, on a month's long leave.

'Arthur' She said over her shoulder, 'I expect you home by 4 tomorrow, and no excuses, bring the reports for the raids home if you have to, I want this meal to be perfect for Charlies' arrival'

'Yes Molly dear' he replied looking over the rim of his half moon spectacles.

She turned her attention back to her desert with a satisfied smile on her face, glancing up she saw a owl approaching The Burrow, 'That better not be one of our boys cancelling on tomorrow'

She approached the window and opened it, as she took the letter the owl flew straight back out the window, which surprised her, as usually they waited for at least a treat if not a reply.

She dimly noted her youngest sons' untidy scrawl on the front as she opened the letter.

'Mum

I need you to come to St Mungo, I'm in the waiting room on the first floor.

Hermione was attacked while I was a work, Mcbaine said they would do their best – that's all they will tell me, please hurry.

Love

Ron'

Mrs Weasley suddenly burst into tears and dropped the note as she rushed to collect her family.


	3. Doubt and Suspicion

**Disclaimer – You all know the way it is, unfortunately Harry Potter is owned by the amazing J.K and not me **

**I thought that I would update a second chapter today, as you have all waited so patiently for the rest of this story.**

**Enjoy **

**He Saved Her**

**Chapter 3**

Ron was once again sat in the waiting room, his elbows rested on his knees with his fingers interlocked, it had been nearly an hour since he had sent the letter, he hadn't got a reply, and his mother hadn't arrived. He was beginning to get nervous and worried. He had asked her to hurry, and she had never took this long when he needed her before.

He looked up suddenly, there seemed to be a lot of people arriving, all of them shouting questions over the top of each other, but it seemed they were not getting the answers in which he wanted.

The door flew open, Mr and Mrs Weasley followed closely by Billy, Fleur, Charlie Percey, George, Harry and Ginny were ushered into the room, where Ron was now standing, by a despaired looking McBaine.

'Please, please, keep it down' Mcbaine urged them 'Patients are trying to rest, if you keep it down then I will be able to answer your questions, if you can't I will be forced to call security and have you all removed which I don't want to have to do' He was now beginning to look irritated 'Thank you' he finally said once silence had finally befallen the family.

The Weasleys, plus Harry, all took seats, and one by one asked the questions they were dying to know the answers too.

'Is she alive?' Asked Harry, voicing for the very first time since ariving everyone's fear.

'She is alive, extremely ill, unconscious but stable at the minute' replied McBaine, he felt for these people, they were truly terrified for her.

'What's wrong with her?' Ginny asked timidly.

'She has several broken ribs, a punctured lung, fractures to the skull, one broken arm, fractures to the pelvis and hips, and a shattered knee cap' He slowly reeled off her injuries and grimaced slightly, he didn't know how anyone could do this to a young woman and live with themselves.

'What happened?' Mr Weasley asked while putting a comforting arm around his wife who has started to sniff at the mention of all Hermiones injuries.

'We aren't clear on that, Mr Weasley was unclear when he brought her in' he turned to Ron as he said this, as if to ask him to explain.

Ron who had been looking down at his shoes shince his family had arrived suddenly looked up, aware of all the eyes on him.

He gulped then slowly began to answer, 'I'm not sure, I got home and the house was a mess, she was just laying there… I think someone must of broken in' he finished lamely.

'I'll go check it out' spoke Harry getting to his feet.

'NO'

Everyone spun round to look at Ron, he had shouted and it surprised them all. 'Why doesn't he want to know what happened?' thought Charlie.

Ron swore inwardly, he had just fucked up, big time. He needed a cover, and he needed it quick. He hadn't had enough time to tamper with the wards or the locks on his home.

'Hermione would want us all here when she wakes up' he hoped no one would question this as he knew it was a lame excuse, but knowing his family, someone was bound to, and that someone did.

'Don't you think she would want whoever did this caught' said George.

'Yes but… I think we should wait until she wakes up, she needs us' Ron said weakly.

'Yes she does, but if we leave it someone could tamper with the evidence' Charlie finally spoke, 'you're an auror, you should know that'

'I DO' growled Ron, he was growing agitated again, he was struggling to control his temper.

'Then why are you fighting Harry on this?' Charlie growled back, his temper was also growing, he had grown a soft spoke for the younger witch over the years, she was always interested in his work, and her thirst for knowledge intrigued him.

'BECAUSE MY WIFE HAS JUST BEEN ATTACKED!' Ron screamed 'IF YOU ALL REALLY CARE MORE ABOUT SOME PSHYCO THAN YOU DO HER, THEN LEAVE!'

Everyone stared at him open mouthed, they couldn't believe that he really believed the person who had done this to her was more important than Hermione herself. The felt for him, they could see what they thought to be grief in his eyes. Without second thought they all stood and eloped him into a group him.

All but one, Charlie could see it, even if no one else in his family seemed to be able to, panic, not at Hermiones state of health, but at the thought of someone returning to the home they shared. So with this, without him knowing, Ron had planted a seed of doubt and suspicion is his brothers mind.

Without another though, Charlie stood, and left.


	4. The beginning of a plan

**Disclaimer – Unfortunately, still not mine **

**This story has been flowing round in my mind for months, and now that I have found the time to update, I can't seem to stop writing, especially as I have been watching the films, and it has given me new found inspiration.**

**This chapter is shorter than I intended, but I saw no need to fill it with things unnecessary to the plot, I felt that it had all that it needed, and found nothing I added to it seemed to work the way this did.**

**He Saved Her**

**Chapter 4**

The door swung shut behind the second eldest Weasley. He was irritated; he lent against the wall in the corridor and tried to calm himself. He was sure something was wrong, he had to get in to see Hermione, before Ron, and alone, but how?

Madam Pomphry, she was his only hope, he knew she would be here and she had always held a soft spot for him. He just had to find her, so without waiting to think through what he would say, he pushed off the wall and headed down the corridor.

After a few minutes of searching he found her emerging from a patients room and hurried forward. Quickly glancing around to check they were alone.

'Madam Pomphry?'

She glanced up from her notes and looked at him in slight surprise.

'Charlie Weasley? My, it has been some time, how are you dear?'

'I am well thank you, but if possible, I need a favor?'

'Well for you, of course'

'I need to see Hermione Granger, before my family does, alone, without them finding out' He said hoping she wouldn't ask too many questions.

'I know you will have good reason for asking this Charlie. But may I ask why?'

'There is something wrong, I know there is, Hermione is a very talented witch, and it's hard for me to believe she would allow herself to be caught off guard without her wand. I just want to talk to her, I think she might tell me what happened, but I doubt she will with everyone there.'

'Ok, But I can't allow you long, she is still quiet unwell, I was actually just on my way to tell you all she is awake.'

'Thank you'

She headed back into the room in which she had just left, Charlie followed and was shocked at the sight which befell his eyes.

Hermione looked small, weak and vulnerable, far from the witch he knew. She was covered in bruises and her usual bright and rosy cheeks were pale, almost gray.

'Charlie?' he was heartbroken to hear her voice sounded just as she looked.

He didn't reply, instead he walked over to her bed side and sat in the chair beside her, grasping the hand of her unbroken arm as he did, seeing this, Madam Pomphry turned and left two of her favirote students from Hogwarts alone.


	5. Tension

**Disclaimer – Not mine - still.**

**Again the time has come for me to make a special thank you to some reviewers who are – wwwBlooDsucKkerR69, IGOTTEAMEDWARD, rosebud11450, FlyingPigMonkey, 7, dragonoffire3, Daniellexx and Lizard84.**

**I am soooo sorry for the long wait. Again, life got away with me. Hope your all enjoying what I have written so far, here is you next chapter **

**He Saved Her**

**Chapter 5**

Hermione was confused, she couldn't remember getting to the hospital, just the horrific scenes of what put her here. She didn't understand, he had beaten her before, but never like this, never this bad. She decided to get out, but she had to be careful, if he found out she truly believed for the first time, that he may kill her.

'Charlie?' Hermione asked once more.

'Hermione, how are you?' Concern etched across his hansom features.

'Scared' Hermione croaked through tears that were silently making their way down her cheeks.

'I'm not surprised, but don't worry, your safe now. I won't let anymore harm come to you. I promise'

After she heard Charlie say this she could no longer control the sobs that racked her body, causing pain to shoot through the muscles in her ribs. 'Ahhhh' She suddenly cried out and clutched her sides.

'HERMIONE' Charlie started to panic, he stood and pushed her hair back out off her face. 'Shhhhh, calm down, you'll hurt yourself more. Just breath and drink some of this' he handed her a glass of water.

Charlie watched as the strongest woman (apart from his mother) completely broke down in from of him, and wondered what had happened to her. He wanted to hold her, protect her, love her … kiss her. It was then he realized just how much he cared about Hermione.

It took her 10 minutes to finally calm down, Charlie took her hand and went to ask her a question, but just as he did the door burst open and Ron walked in. His eyes went straight to Hermiones' hand in Charlies'.

'What the FUCK, get your hands off my wife' Ron shouted the blush creeping up his neck to his ears. 'Get out!'

Charlie stood and slowly released her hand 'No' He said it so calmly that one may of assumed he was merely discussing the weather.

'Leave me alone with my wife'

'No'

'Please Charlie' Hermione whispered, her voice was so soft that he looked into her eyes to seek reassurance that she was sure 'I'll be fine, I promise'

Charlie nodded to her, and walked to the door, making a point of barging shoulders with his brother on the way out.

Once outside the door, he returned to the waiting room to the rest of his family, his brain doing cartwheels trying to figure out a way of helping her without openly accusing his brother … just incase he was innocent.

When he reentered the waiting area everyone stood thinking it may have been a healer or medi-witch returning with more news.


	6. Sorry

i am sorry to dissapoint everyone but unfortunatly this story will not be finished, my sister who was writing it sadly passed away last week after a long battle with leukemia


End file.
